


Soft toys, roses and murderous tree roots...

by wolfsbaneheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbaneheart/pseuds/wolfsbaneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accepted the fact that his date for Valentines Day was a biology book but clearly someone else had other ideas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine’s Day had everyone else in the pack running around madly for the past two weeks, and while Stiles knew that most of them were properly having sex right now, he also knew that Jackson and Lydia were probably still watching The Notebook. The thought made him smile as he carried on reading up on osmosis, because Jackson hadn’t grown up in the past two years and while he’d never had a date. he’d never had to sit through some crappy chick flick. Small victories.  
Stiles heard the front door open and his dad shouted hi before going into his office and he heard him move around, putting his gun away and dumbing stuff on his desk before walking into the kitchen. Stiles looked up from his book and burst out laughing.  
“What the hell is that?!” Stiles asked as his dad dumped what supposedly was supposed to be a cute cuddly toy but looked satanic more than anything. Had his dad seriously been given that for Valentine’s Day?  
“Mrs Johnson forced me to have it.” John said sinking down into the chair. He shook his head before running his hand through his short hair and Stiles knew that his dad was freaking out. Which was hilarious as Mrs Johnson was their next door neighbour who was an eighty year old widow, who’d probably given the toy to show she appreciated the fact that he made Stiles mow her lawn in the summer. But then he saw his dad fiddle absent mindedly with his wedding ring and Stiles smile dropped… he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. No matter how much time passed it was clear his dad was never going to move on, and the toy was properly just a reminder that he couldn’t buy something completely crappy for his mom.  
“Why you- I’m the one who has to sweat away half my body weight every week mowing her lawn.” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood and thankfully it worked, his dad cracked a smile and began to relax back into his chair. As if on cue the buzzer on the cooker went off and Stiles walked over and opened up the door before pulling out the veggie burgers that he’d cooked for his dad.  
“Beef?” His dad asked, sounding hopeful and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as he dished up the burgers. “You know Stiles, scientist reckon that red meat actually belongs in a person’s diet.”  
“Yeah but they also reckon that sperm’s good for your skin so…” Stiles said crossing to the fridge and pulling out some salad. His dad groaned and Stiles smirked wickedly at him. Coming out to his dad as bi wasn’t as traumatic as Stiles had imagined, thank you very much Hollywood, and surprisingly it wasn’t even that awkward. His dad didn’t even try to give him the sex talk again which was pretty damn awesome. Scott was still getting the sex talk of Melissa even though he’d been dating Allison for what felt like forever.  
They ate in relative silence; the only thing breaking the silence was his dad’s grumbles about the lack of meat on his plate. But that was normal now and Stiles just raised his eyebrows until he stop pushing the burger around and ate it. But as Stiles picked up their empty plates and walked towards the sink he had his revenge.  
“Stiles, I think the trash is looking pretty full- you’d better go put it outside.” He said smirking as he got up and poured himself a glass of water. Stiles glared at him as he walked towards the bin, which was barely even full- Stiles knew as much because he’d been the only person to use it and he’d only thrown away an apple core, a packet of Reece’s cups and a billion drafts of an English report. But knowing that he wasn’t going to win, and that he probably deserved this ftom making the sperm comment Stiles pulled the bin bag out and walked out onto the porch. The light only flicked on when he was halfway down the driveway so it was only when the rubbish was in the bin that he noticed the bouquet of roses on the porch. He didn’t even think about picking them up before going back inside, knowing full well that Mrs Johnson clearly didn’t feel like giving them to his dad's face.  
Stiles walked into the kitchen and dumped the flowers in front of his dad, who had been sorting through his mail. “What’s the card say?” Stiles said leaning again the counter.  
“I wouldn’t know, it’s not for me.” His dad said flicking the card so that it hit Stiles square in the chest. He grabbed it before it fell to the floor and sure enough the glittery gold handwriting had his name on it.  
“What the hell?” Stiles said opening up the card and reading what it said inside.  
Stiles,  
Meet me at The Point tonight at eight and see who your secret admirer is.  
“Yeah right, not ominous at all,” Stiles threw the card onto the table. Did they seriously think he was that stupid? The Point was a nightmare to get to on a good day let alone at night. If Stiles went there, which he wasn’t going to do, he would most likely fall over an exposed root and break his ankle.  
“It’s not ominous Stiles and you’re going.” John ordered and Stiles’ head snapped up, looking at his dad as if he’d lost his mind.  
“Do you want me to get murdered? This is clearly someone trying to kill me!” Stiles shouted as apparently the idea that he wasn’t a complete social leper had made his dad go mad, and forget all of his training that said meeting strangers in dark places was a BAD IDEA!  
“You’re not going to get murdered-“ John rolled his eyes and Stiles crossed him arms, knowing that for once he was not going to give in. “So you better get on with the dishes, you don’t want to be late.”  
Stiles didn’t even get a change to reply before his dad walked out of the room. The TV blared to life and Stiles stared at the flowers on the table… he wasn’t going to go. His had learnt his lesson about listening to the part of his brain that thought doing stupid things, like trying to find half a dead body was a good idea. He was going to be good, do the dishes and carrying on his biology revision….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed but I have contacted someone, so when they get back to me I will re-upload with changes. I just felt bad that this is being uploaded four days after Valentine's Day.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Derek had had the worst of days. He had imagined, or hoped, that working in a garage would have meant he could have waited out Valentine’s Day underneath a car with his tools and with a head gasket that just wasn’t playing ball. He’d apparently been wrong, as somehow it was busier than they’d been in weeks, with mother’s begging that their car needed fixing while their babies screamed in the waiting area. It nearly drove Derek mad and he’d never been happier to leave the garage and drive home.

The drive was quiet and Derek yawned as he pulled up outside his house. He could hear Isaac in his room, the keyboard keys clinking as he typed furiously but otherwise the house was silent. Which was good, it meant there were no teenager problems waiting for him to deal with. Derek would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been dreading Valentine’s Day, his pack was made up of hormonal teenagers after all. Because all Derek wanted to do was shower and then collapse into his bed.   
Derek was pouring himself a glass of coffee in the kitchen when he heard Isaac’s heartbeat falter in his bedroom. Derek couldn’t help but sigh as he put down his coffee. He heard Isaac throw his door open and then race down the stairs. Derek turned just as Isaac rushed into the room.

“Stiles is gone!” Isaac shouted, looking completely horrified. It was an expression that Derek didn’t miss seeing on Isaac’s face, and yet it had been something he’d seen almost every night when he first moved in. The nightmares had stopped after a while and Isaac seemed to finally be relaxing in his new home so seeing him like this again made Derek anxious. He walked forwards and gave Isaac’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Derek asked in what he hoped was a soothing voice. 

“Scott went round to his house to play COD and he’s gone- his dad said he got some note and no one can get hold of him.” Derek growled. This didn’t feel right, Stiles always answered his phone. He never went missing or forgot any plans he’d have. 

“Are the other’s looking for him already?” Derek asked, already heading towards the front door. He could hear Isaac following behind him as they left the house and only once he was beside the Camaro did Derek stop. He didn’t like that everyone had already split off without him, not because they hadn’t asked permission first- he’d long since gotten over his initial alpha power trip- but mostly because searching like this would take longer. People’s paths might cross over, land might be missed and that wouldn’t help Stiles if he was actually in trouble. 

“Is there anywhere where someone’s not already looking for him already?” Derek asked Isaac, hoping that Scott at least tried to coordinate everyone before they all rushed off.   
“Scott wants me to check the graveyard and he said for you to check up by The Point.” Isaac said as a faint blush crept across his checks. Derek tried to ignore the way his stomach twisted at the idea of Stiles at The Point. Everyone knew why people went up there and Isaac’s blushing was completely reasonable. Even if most people avoided the place now, thanks to Peter, it had made those who did go there act a lot wilder. But Derek ignored his dread of stumbling upon Stiles like that with someone else, much like he tried to ignore how much time he spent thinking about Stiles, and how much he felt as bad as Kate for counting down the months until Stiles would finally be eighteen. 

“We’d better get going.” Derek said and within seconds Isaac was running down the driveway. Derek climbed into his Camaro, turned the engine on and raced down the driveway. His thoughts about a warm shower and his bed lost, to instead be replaced with fear and worry over Stiles. What if something was wrong, what if something was attacking Stiles and most importantly what if he was too late? Then there were the thoughts about Stiles being up at The Point for another altogether less sinister motive. What if Derek barged in on Stiles with another person? Could he take it? Derek wasn’t a newly turned werewolf. He didn’t need to worry about control or seeing red but he couldn’t help but worry about if he’d be able to take seeing someone he’d finally allowed himself to care about with another person?

* * * * * ** 

In the end it didn’t matter. As he cut of the engine all Derek could hear at the top of the path was one heartbeat... Stiles’ heartbeat. He could help but sigh with relief, although as Derek threw himself out of his car he couldn’t help but worry about how erratically Stiles’ heart was beating. Heart conditions were hereditary right? Derek knew all about the sheriff’s heart problems, Stiles moaned about his dad’s eating habits too much to be able to ignore them. But all the curly fries Stiles ate at pack meetings couldn’t be doing him any good… Derek took a deep breath and focused. Worrying about Stiles diet wasn’t going to help him now. He needed to be focused, using his senses to pick up anything out of the ordinary as he raced up the dirt path towards The Point. Something could be waiting in the darkness to jump out and he would be the only thing nearby that might be able to help Stiles.

Derek slowed as he got nearer to the top, were Stiles was standing. He didn’t want to scare him. Now that Derek was closer he could smell the emotions that were rolling of Stiles; anxiety, fear, excitement… Derek reached the top of the path and found himself standing on the ridge that overlooked Beacon Hills. It was an impressive view and Stiles clearly agreed as his back was turned away from his only safe exit. Derek began to walk forwards and cursed when a twig snapped under his boot. Stiles jumped before spinning around. His heart faltered for a moment and a look of hurt flashed across his features before he schooled them into a more natural expression. His emotions however betrayed him, as now all Stiles smelt like was betrayal and hurt. Derek tried not to get too offended, Stiles didn’t know how he felt and he clearly hadn’t wanted for him to turn up.  
“It was Jackson, wasn’t it?” Stiles said, his voice betraying the emotions he clearly wanted to hide. Derek raised his eyebrows, hoping to show that he had no idea how Jackson could be involved in anything, but that only seemed to make Stiles angrier.

“Really, you’re going to play dumb? I mean seriously, this is one twisted pack bonding session Derek. Make every bond over making me feel like a complete jackass. Nice one. Are they watching from the side-lines, laughing at how stupid I am for thinking that someone might have actually liked me!” Stiles shouted and Derek hadn’t seen him look so hurt and angry before. The urge to reach out and comfort him was stifling but he resisted. Stiles was too mad for that to work. Derek needed to try and understand what the hell Stiles was shouting about.

“This isn’t a pack exercise.” Derek decided that simply trying to explain things would be the easiest way to calm Stiles down. He liked facts, liked having things he could quantify.

“Oh, so it was your idea to humiliate me then?” Stiles was livid now and he rushed forwards before punching Derek in the arm. Derek didn’t even flinch but somehow hitting something, even though it was bound to have hurt, seemed to help. Stiles took a deep breath before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“The note was a nice touch, by the way… I can’t believe I was that stupid. As if anyone could ever like me.” Stiles scrunched the note up before throwing it to the floor. “Happy Valentine’s Stiles.” He barely looked up from the floor and without another word he gave up and walked past Derek, no doubt heading home. Derek’s arm shout out instantly and he was surprised when Stiles didn’t fight against him. Did Stiles seriously think that nobody could like him- was Stiles that blind? That oblivious that he couldn’t see how he was affecting Derek. Was he really that blind to the fact that Derek couldn’t stop watching him, how he’d practically spent the past three months telling himself that he was stupid? That Stiles could do better than him, a man who’d been the reason his family had been murdered. Who’d been such a shitty alpha and had nearly gotten everyone killed by a giant lizard! Stiles opened him mouth to speak but Derek only thought was ‘screw it’ as he surged forwards and crashing his lips over Stiles, finally revealing the truth. Stiles went completely rigid and Derek couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to actually kiss Stiles! He was about to pull back and run but he felt it as Stiles relaxed into his touch and then there were arms wrapped around his neck and a tongue pushing against his lips…

* * ** * * *

“They totally set this up.” Stiles said sometime later when they finally separated from each other. He sounded completely out of breath and Derek completely understood the feeling.

“What? Who set this up?” Derek asked. He still had no idea how Stiles ended up at The Point but he couldn’t make himself care at this point. That didn’t matter, all that mattered was the way that Stiles was sat next to him on the wooden fence overlooking Beacon Hills with a massive smile on his face as their fingers were laced together.

“The pack and… oh god, my dad was totally involved. They totally planned this.” Stiles said motioning between them with his free hand. He sounded horrified at the idea but surprisingly Derek couldn’t understand why. This was good, wasn’t it?

“Would you rather they’d hadn’t?” Derek asked raising his eyebrows. Stiles rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand.   
“I would have thought us making out for the past fifteen minutes would have told you my thoughts on this.” Derek knew that he was telling the truth, not just because his heartbeat didn’t falter but because of the fact that all Stiles smelt of in that moment was excitement, relief and arousal. Derek couldn’t help but smile. 

“Good.”

“Good.” Stiles nodded in agreement. “Now can we please take this to one of our cars, because it is seriously cold out here and we are totally taking shirts off within the next fifteen minutes.” Stiles jumped down off of the fence and began to pull Derek back towards the path. Even though Derek knew he would properly regret this later when the sheriff found them in a compromising position he let him. After all, it was Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally this was supposed to be purely from Stiles' point of view but this chapter just wasn't working that way. Hence the change to Derek. That's actually the main reason this took so long to post, because I was staring at a blank screen while screaming 'WORK DAMN IT' for two days.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you liked this chapter and I'd love to hear what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd split this into two chapters, as then (if you read this) you get an extra day of Valentines Day! Which is awesome, although sadly I cannot give you more chocolate- as much as I'd want to, especially if you read this :)


End file.
